East High Academy
by pinkskull95
Summary: bella es hija de un famoso director de cine y una diseñadora de modas, se va a la academia james j. becket para no estar cerca de su madrastra, pero que hará cuando se encuentre con el playboy edward cullen y sus odiosas seguidoras?....lee y veras....
1. Llegando

**Llegando**

- papá, ya basta, voy a estar bien no te preocupes – llevaba más de cuatro horas diciéndole a mi padre, el famoso director de cine Charlie swam, que estaría perfectamente en la academia james j. Becket, era una de las más reconocidas a nivel mundial, y como es normal en todo padre, se preocupa por que su hija se a vivir a otra parte, ósea sin su supervisión, es estresante.

No es que adore alejarme de mi casa, pero las circunstancias lo mandaban así, mi padre se había casado de nuevo con la rica heredera nicol Díaz y ES SOLO CINCO AÑOS MAYOR QUE YO!!! Ella es insoportable, piensa que solo por haberse casado con mi padre, tiene el derecho de dirigir mi vida a su antojo, me pongo realmente enferma al estar cerca suyo.

Me duele alejarme de papá, el es muy bueno con migo, es el padre perfecto, pero no tenía ninguna otra alternativa, salvo aguantarme a la odiosa de nicol y eso jamás. El punto a favor era que estaría más cerca de mi madre, reneé dwyer, una excelente diseñadora de moda, ella estaba extraordinariamente feliz a causa de mi decisión.

- bella, tu sabes que si no quieres ir me lo puedes decir ¿verdad? – preguntó por milésima vez Charlie.

- papá, gracias pero no, yo quiero ir de verdad – sabía que era una vil mentira, pero al ser una persona famosa necesitas acostumbrarte a las mentiras.

- bella, si llegas y no te gusta, me hablas y te traeré de regreso.

- claro papá no te preocupes, estaré bien.

- bien, entonces nena, cuídate, ¿sí? – dijo dándome un gran abrazo, pero ni bien terminó de hablar, ya estaban anunciando mi vuelo.

- claro, me tengo que ir, adiós te extrañaré mucho papá.

- yo también te extrañaré nena.

Sin mas palabras por decir me fui directamente hacia mi salida. Iba a viajar en primera clase, claro, uno de los muchos lujos que podía permitirme, aunque no me gustara demasiado gastar demasiado dinero en cosas inútiles como montones y montones de ropa de marca, la mayoría diseñada por mi propia madre, carros, grandes fiestas , los mejores entrenadores para mantener mi excelente figura y los mejores estilistas para mi imagen, tengo que acostumbrarme a todo esto, para mantener en alto la perfecta imagen de mi familia.

Para poder sobrellevar un poca las horrorosas horas de vuelo, traía mi libro favorito, cumbres borrascosas, me lo he leído unas diez mil veces, pero siempre aseguraba entretenimiento y diversión, para mí claro está, no todas las niñas ricas se preocupan por mantener un nivel intelectual alto, personalmente era la mayor de mis preocupaciones.

Estaba sumergida en la lectura que me llevé un buen susto cuando dieron aviso de abrocharse los cinturones. Aterrizamos y en unos cuantos minutos ya me encontraba esperando la aparición de mis maletas, que son bastantes por cierto. Al salir del aeropuerto me di cuenta de que me estaba esperando una limusina, obviamente obra de mi madre.

- buenos días señorita isabella - me dijo un hombre con aspecto demacrado, vos profunda y una cabellera totalmente blanca – mi nombre es aro y soy su chofer, la señora reneé me ha dicho que la lleve directamente a la academia james j. Becket, ¿me permite sus maletas?

- claro – dije señalándolas – mucho gusto en conocerte aro, me puedes llamar bella solamente, isabella me hace sentir mucho más vieja.

- como guste señorita……bella – dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- gracias aro.

Cuando termino de subir mis maletas al carro, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta para que pudiera entrar y yo subí al lujoso vehículo. Tuve un viaje realmente tranquilo, me puse mi Ipod, y escuche la relajante música de Debussy, me pareció un trayecto bastante largo, pero no me importo mucho que digamos, estaba bastante sumergida en la música.

.

.

No me dí cuenta de cuando terminé durmiéndome, pero de lo primero que fui consiente fue del maravilloso campus que se extendía a mi vista, podía ver perfectamente la plaza de comidas, las canchas, la gran piscina, me alegro de que tengan una, me encanta la natación, especialmente los clavados, también pude ver un gran teatro y una espectacular cancha cerrado, seguro de básquetbol, los altos edificios tanto de clases como los dormitorios, era realmente maravilloso, me serviría perfectamente para distraerme y no pensar en mis problemas.

Al llegar al edificio central me arrepentí un montón de que mi madre hubiera enviado una limusina, todos la miraban, odiaba ser el centro de atención, aunque probablemente ya me tuviera que haber acostumbrado a eso, por que constantemente le tomaban fotos a la mimada hija de Charlie swam y reneé dwyer, lo odiaba!!!

- bien bella, tranquila, no te van a hacer nada, tranquila – genial ya estaba hablando con migo misma!!!

Baje de la limusina cuando aro abrió la puerta, podía ver claramente los rostros atónitos de las personas.

"_vamos no es para tanto, solo soy yo, una persona común y corriente, no tengo nada raro….. Oh claro lo único mal son mis famosos padres!!! Genial"_

Seguí caminando sin prestar atención a los demás. Al entrar en la recepción me encontré con una dulce señora estaba detrás del mostrador y me miraba normalmente, bien aunque sea alguien cree que soy normal.

- buenos días, mi nombre es isabella swam – dije lo más cordial que pude.

- buenos días cariño, te estábamos esperando, ten, este es tu horario – dijo entregándome unos papeles –, el número de tu habitación y un mapa del campus por si tienes algún problema.

- gracias.

- de nada isabella.

- oh, puede llamarme bella si quiere.

- bien bella, suerte!

- gracias, hasta luego.

Después de esa agradable charla, me fui directamente a mi habitación con aro detrás llevando mis maletas, tenia habitación compartida, la numero 601. El edificio estaba decorado con muebles modernos, era hermoso. Estaba avanzando tranquilamente por el pasillo para llegar a mi habitación, pero al querer abrirla, alguien lo hizo por mi desde adentro, me encontré con una pequeña figura de cabello corto y negro que apuntaba a todas las direcciones posibles.

- NO PUEDE SER, ERES ISABELLA SWAM!!! – dijo con la boca y los ojos abiertos a más no poder.


	2. Conociendo a Alice Cullen

**siento la demora, pero no estaba inspirada. aqui va el segundo cap.**

**que lo disfruten....**

**

* * *

**

**Conociendo a Alice Cullen**

—eh……sí!! Así me llamo!! — no creo que pueda haber una situación más incómoda que esta.

—en verdad que adoro a tu madre!!! — dijo un poco más calmada. —Pero que maleducada soy — se reprendió a sí misma — me llamo Alice cullen, pero la pregunta importante es…. ¿Vas a ser mi compañera de cuarto?

—sí creo que somos compañeras.

—oh, esto es genial!!!

— ¿Eso crees? — le pregunté un poco conmovida, nunca había tenido a alguien que me dijera eso. La mayoría de las personas que me conocían o me hablaban por mi fama y mi gran cuenta bancaria o por mis padres.

—si claro, ¿Por qué no?

—oh, esta bien.

Luego de esa cálida bienvenida, Alice si apenas me dejo respirar en medio de sus continuas preguntas, que como es mi madre, como son los desfiles de modas a los que había ido, etc.

—oye, no es por nada, pero tengo que deshacer mis maletas, ya se está haciendo tarde y no quiero trasnochar.

—claro, que tonta soy, si quieres te ayudo.

—bueno, gracias.

Empezamos con la maleta de los zapatos.

—Bella, que zapatos tan bonitos, donde los conseguiste, y estos otros, oh por dios mira esos!! Me los tienes que prestar!!

—claro, cuando quieras.

—donde los compraste.

—pues, mi mamá me los da, junto con la mayoría de la ropa de los desfiles, ya sabes, ella quiere que su única hija, sea la primera en tener sus diseños.

— ¿en serio?, eso es genial, daría lo que fuera por tener uno de sus diseños, son tan espectaculares.

— ¿así que, darías lo que quieras eh?

—sin dudarlo.

—entonces siendo así…

Me levante para abrir la nueva maleta, la que tenía sus últimos diseños, eran realmente preciosos, pero no me preocupaba mucho por lucir a la moda. Lo se, hija de una diseñadora y no me interesa la moda, quien lo diría.

La abrí y le mostré el contenido a Alice, quien detuvo la tarea de sacar los zapatos para observar lo que le enseñaba, cuando vio las prendas se le abrió la boca de golpe y dejó caer los tacones negros que sostenía.

— ¡dios!, son de la nueva emporada. Están divinos.

—si quieres puedes escoger los que más te gusten, ya tengo bastante ropa nueva, no me importaría quedarme sin unos cuantos vestidos.

— ¿de verdad?, ¿me los das?, ¿así nada más? ¡WOW!, ¡ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA!

Gritó tan alto que creí que me quedaría sorda, que par de pulmones tenía Alice. Nunca en toda mi vida había conocido a alguien como ella.

—tranquila Alice, ya cálmate, no queras dejarme sorda — me reí.

—gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, GRACIAS…

—bien, cuales de tooodos estos quieres, solo escógelos, y serán tuyos.

Dicho esto, Alice no paró de dar vueltas por toda la habitación, preguntándose en voz alta cuales de los vestidos eran los mejores para ella, cuales eran los mas bonitos, si estaría mejor el otro…

Sonreí todo el tiempo que duró toda la odisea para encontrar la ropa perfecta que tanto buscaba Alice, mi nueva amiga, entre la gran maleta. Era increíble como alguien tan pequeño y frágil como ella podía tener tanta energía, la veía dar saltos, correr, hablar hasta gritar, de emoción sin que se le llegara a notar el cansancio, si es que lo sentía, personalmente solo estaba en condición de hacer una cosa, que no requiera tanto esfuerzo, y prepararme para irme a la cama.

Al final de todo ese episodio, Alice se decidió por un bonito conjunto de color verde pastel. De verdad tenía muy buen gusto.

—oh, rayos, ya son las seis. Hay que ir a cenar.

—y donde podemos hacer eso.

—pues en la plazoleta de comidas, duh. — dijo en son de broma. En realidad que me caía bien Alice. Era una gran persona.

—Bien, entonces vallamos — dije levantándome y caminando hacia la puerta. Ya estaba por agarrar el pomo cuando sentí que alguien me cogía por detrás para detenerme.

Voltee sintiéndome extrañada.

— ¿Qué…?

—oye, no podemos salir así. Tenemos que arreglarnos un poco. Estamos desastrosas después de tanto ajetreo.

Y tenia razón, cuando fui al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en una esquina de la habitación vi mi reflejo y juro que casi me caigo de la sorpresa. Mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros, sin contar con que mi ropa estaba sucia y desordenada. Uf! De la que me salve.

—te debo una Alice.

—lo se, y que se sepa que voy a cobrarla… algún día.

Entonces, volviendo hacia la maleta de los nuevos diseños agarro un hermoso vestido negro que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y unos zapatos de tacón plateados junto con un mini bolso del mismo color. Ella se puso el conjunto verde.

—tengo el presentimiento que debo utilizarlo ahora — se excuso ante mi mirada confundida.

Alice, contenta con nuestro aspecto, dio luz verde para salir. Llegamos a la entrada del edificio, extrañamente no nos cruzamos con nadie, donde estaba la gente en este lugar. Sentí como Alice me miraba esperando mi reacción y como mi cara dejaba traslucir mi emoción ante la aventura inminente que iba a comenzar.

El campus no era para nada como me lo imaginaba, sentí que estaba en un mundo aparte.


	3. AVISO

**AVISO**

Les tengo una nota muy importante a las personas que leen el fic, no podre actualizar pronto porque MI NUEVA HERMANITA NACIO!! Estoy muy emocionada!!! Tengo q ayudar en lo que más pueda a mi mamá, tanto que casi no tengo tiempo para estudiar!!!

Siento muuuuuuuuuuuuucho no poder hacerlo, lo siento de verdad, pero les prometo que en cuanto pueda continuaré el fic, NO LOS VOY A DEJAR ASI NO MAS, NO, los voy a actualizar en cuanto tenga tiempo….

SORRY!!!!


	4. Primera noche: parte I

**SIENTO MUCHO HABERME DEMORADO TAAANTO EN ACTUALIZAR!!!**

**pero mi cerebro esta definiticamente peleado con migo!!! no tengo ni pizca de inspiracion para escribir!!!**

**perdooooon!!!! de veritas que lo siento!!!**

**bn, sin mas preambulos aqui les dejo el nuevo cap. espero que lo disfruten!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Primera noche: parte I**

_Alice, contenta con nuestro aspecto, dio luz verde para salir. Llegamos a la entrada del edificio, extrañamente no nos cruzamos con nadie, donde estaba la gente en este lugar. Sentí como Alice me miraba esperando mi reacción y como mi cara dejaba traslucir mi emoción ante la aventura inminente que iba a comenzar._

_El campus no era para nada como me lo imaginaba, sentí que estaba en un mundo aparte. _

Había chicos jugando básquetbol, futbol, corriendo, hablando… era como estar completamente aislado, como tener tu propio espacio, donde te comprenden, se adaptan a tus reglas y sobre todo te tienen verdaderamente en cuenta pues este campus dependía exclusivamente de sus alumnos, los jóvenes que lo habitaban.

Estaba totalmente atónita ante lo que observaba. No todos los días te encuentras con un paisaje así.

El aspecto de colegio quedaba totalmente rechazado al ver la academia.

Alice se rió al ver mi mirada de asombro.

– Tranquila Bella. Estoy segura que en menos de lo que canta un gallo te acostumbraras a este ambiente. Debo admitir que la primera vez que llegue y vi todo este alboroto, ¡HASTA LLEGE A ASUSTARME! Jaja ¿puedes creerlo?

– Creo que me llegaré a acostumbrar Alice, lo que temo es no ser aceptada. Nunca había estado en compañía de personas _normales_. – sentí la extraña necesidad de confiarle mis mas íntimos temores. ¡Por Dios!, apenas si la conocía. Ja.

– El secreto es no dejarte intimidar. Se tu misma y pronto encajaras. A mi me funcionó y a mis hermanos también.

– No sabía que tenías hermanos. – dije un poco sorprendida.

– oh! Cierto. Como se me pudo pasar decirte – dijo mientras se pegaba suavemente en su frente – se llaman Emmett y Edward. Son geniales – hizo una extraña pausa, como si se estuviera decidiendo entre decirme algo o no – … solo te recomiendo que… – pareció pensárselo mejor – no, dejare que lo descubras tu misma.

Cuando termino con su pequeño discurso me sentí confundida, como no estarlo si me había dejado en ascuas con lo que me quería decir. Este pensamiento me acecho durante todo el recorrido. No me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. No me percate de la vida que se sentía en el aire.

Tampoco me percaté demasiado de que dejábamos una estela de murmullos a nuestro paso. Los chicos se nos quedaban mirando como si fueran unos pobres mendigos y nosotros un delicioso pastel. Las chicas, la mayoría se nos quedaba viendo con envidia. Escuche algunos de los comentarios que estaban haciendo los estudiantes sobre nosotras. Seguramente algunos ya se habían percatado de mi famosa vida.

– ¡oh por Dios, mira! Que chicas tan lindas.

– Creo que morí – exclamó un chico melodramáticamente. – estoy viendo ángeles

– ¿Quién será la que acompaña a Alice Cullen? Es preciosa.

– ¿mira esas piernas?

– uf! Mira ese trasero

_Ok, ese último me molestó._

Volteé a ver de quien venía ese insultante comentario. Resultaba que provenía de un chico más o menos alto, cabello rubio esmeradamente peinado. Era algo guapo, pero nada del otro mundo.

Cuando aquel chico notó que lo estaba mirando me lanzó descaradamente un guiñó. ¡_Si claro, sueña idiota!_

Le solté mi mejor mirada asesina. Hasta creo que se asustó un poco. ¡Ja allí tienes pervertido! – pensé –

Cuando miré a Alice con una mirada de reproche por no haberse defendido vi que ella me miraba comprensivamente.

– tranquila Bella, ya te dije que te acostumbraras. Habeces los chicos de aqui pueden ser un poco.. ya sabes, _ansiosos._

– no creo que me acostumbre muy rápido si solo me ven como objetivo sexual.

– ¡Bien, eso tienes por ser endemoniadamente sexy, chica! – me dijo pícaramente al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo. ¡Alice era una persona super, super genial!

Sonreí ante su comentario.

Pronto llegamos a la plazoleta. Un lugar gigante donde para cualquier parte que mirabas solo se encontraban personas y muchos, muchos restaurantes.

– Wow – dije con la boca un poco abierta, solo un poco.

– Si, wow – respondió Alice mirando para todos lados.

Pareciera que esta buscando a alguien.

– ¿Qué buscas?

– A mis amigos, te van a encantar, y seguramente ellos te adorarán.

Me sentí un poco nerviosa ante la perspectiva de encontrarme con personas que no conocía, cenar con ellos e intentar se su amiga y agradarles obviamente.

No tengo mucha experiencia en ningún tipo de relación. Generalmente las personas venías a mí como moscas a la miel, confiando en que me agradarían y asegurarse la buena opinión de mis padres.

Nos acercamos casi al centro de la plazoleta.

Entonces vi como un grupo de chicos, terriblemente guapos, saludaban en nuestra dirección.

El grupo estaba conformado por tres personas. Un chico grandote, con músculos que llegaban a asustar, estaba abrazando a una rubia espectacular, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, justo el tipo de chica que aparece en una portada de revista. Y al lado de esta un chico rubio también muy apuesto, era alto y veía a Alice con un muy evidente brillo en los ojos.

– con que es tu novio ¿no Alice? – le pregunte inocentemente señalando al chico levemente.

Ella se sonrojó, y mira que me tomo por sorpresa.

– Si adivinaste – dijo un poco tímida, para después suspirar – ¿no es un encanto?

– jajaja, se nota a leguas que lo quieres, se ve por ese brillo especial en tus ojos.

Ella me respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Vaya, si había podido relacionarme así de bien y rápido con Alice, ¿no podría hacerlo con el resto de las personas?

¿Tal vez abusaba de mi suerte?

Uhmm, ni idea. Pero lo pienso descubrir.

Avance confiada sonriendo al lado de Alice, cuando sentí que alguien me pegaba un pequeño empujón desde atrás. Me volteé un poco para ver quien había sido y vi completamente extrañada, por su bello rostro, a un chico de ojos verdes y cabello broníceo. atractivo, pensé, pero seguramente con novia.

– Lo siento – se disculpo con una voz agradablemente suave. Tenía los ojos levemente desenfocados, como si no fuera totalmente consiente de lo que sucedía en ese instante.

No alcancé a contestar cuando Alice pegó un pequeño grito.

– Edward, ¿Cómo estás?, veo que ya viste a Bella – dije entonces Alice con una pequeña y un poco incómoda sonrisa.

Vaya, el hermano de Alice.

Pero, ¿por que Alice esta incómoda, viendo que es su hermano?

–Hola, soy nueva, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero solo dime Bella – lo salude con una gran sonrisa. _Es el hermano de Alice, así que debe ser tan agradable y encantador como ella_ pensé con optimismo.

Sin embargo el chico arrollo esta opinion con su respuesta.

Cogió mi mano suavemente, me sobresalte un poco al tiempo que nuestras manos se tocaban, se sentía agradable. Alzó mi mano para poder depositar un dulce pero a la vez tremendamente arrogante beso, en ella.

–Soy Edward Cullen. Un placer conocerte – dijo un poco pagado de si mismo.

Y eso que yo ODIO a las personas demasiado confiadas.

–Edward – llamó entonces un grupo de... no puedo decir que eran simplemente chias, estaban vestidas demasiado llamativas, en realidad eran unas... _mujeres de la vida facil, _para decirlo bonito.

–Nos has tenido un poco abandonadas ultimamente – exclamó entonces una de ellas que parecia ser la lider del grupo, tenía el cabello de un color como fresa demasiado elaborado para que fuera natural .

¡Hey!, ¡acabo de toparme con un play boy!

Mi día no puede ir mejor...

* * *

**grax a todos(as) los que esperaron a q actalizara!!! lo quiero!!!!**

**besos...**

**grax por leer!!!**


	5. Primera noche: parte II

**bien, aqui les traigo la continuación!!!**

**espero que los disfruten!!!**

* * *

**Primera noche parte II**

–_Nos has tenido un poco abandonadas últimamente – exclamó entonces una de ellas que parecía ser la líder del grupo, tenía el cabello de un color como fresa demasiado elaborado para que fuera natural._

_¡Hey!, ¡acabo de toparme con un play-boy!_

_Mi día no puede ir mejor..._

Precisamente con lo único que rogué no encontrarme, los chicos así, como Edward, son realmente insoportables, son creídos, demasiado confiados, piensan que por su fama y su, debo decirlo, atractivo van a poder dominar a los demás con un solo dedito, esas son exactamente la clase de personas que en verdad he estado evitando durante toooooooda mi vida. Pero claro, siempre me pasa a mí, por más reconocimientos que tuviera la mala suerte nunca me iba a abandonar, solo por suerte y gracias a las eternas clases de Ballet, natación y vóleibol que mi madre me hizo tomar durante toda mi vida y solo unos cuantos meses antes había podido dejar, mi torpeza habría sido eterna, antes de tomar todas esas clases difícilmente habría podido caminar por una superficie plana o hacer algún deporte sin llegar a lastimarme o a lastimar a las personas que tenía a mi alrededor. Si, le debo mucho a mi dulce y atolondrada madre.

Ahora ya comprendo un poco mejor la incomodidad y nerviosismo de Alice al encontrarnos con su hermano. En este momento Alice le lanzaba a Edward una extraña mirada de advertencia y vergüenza. Claro, también yo si fuera su hermana, no dudaría en decirle unas cuantas verdades en su cara, por más atractiva que esta fuera.

– Tranquila, Tanya – le dijo entonces Edward a la lanzada esa con una mirada un poco irritada – Es que he estado un poco ocupado. Ya sabes, no todo el tiempo estoy disponible.

¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!, oh si, este tipo realmente era un cretino completo.

– Bien – dijo Alice un poco enojada – creo que nosotras ya nos retiramos… vamos Bella.

– Oh espera Alice – exclamo entonces Edward avanzando un paso hacia nosotras – ¿Por qué se van tan rápido?, nos acabamos de conocer.

Edward me miraba de una forma que no me hacia sentir demasiado calmada, como ya dije antes me molestaba realmente que las personas se me quedaran viendo como un simple pedazo de carne y ellos unos perros callejeros.

– No, yo creo que ya es hora de irnos – le interrumpí hablando con mordacidad y con el tono de voz más frio que logré – vámonos, ya tengo hambre.

Entonces, cogida del brazo de mi nueva amiga caminamos hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los amigos de Alice y por sus expresiones podría jurar que se dieron cuenta de nuestro encuentro con Edward y supongo que a ellos tampoco les hacía mucha gracia el comportamiento de este.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la mesa, todos parecieron relajarse un poco más. Entonces Alice habló:

– Hola chicos, quiero presentarles a mi nueva compañera de cuarto, Bella Swan– me presentó Alice.

– Hola – dijo la chica que parecía una modelo – soy Rosalie, pero puedes decirme Rose.

– Bien… Rose – dije sonriéndole. Ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa de vuelta.

– Yo soy Jasper. Encantado de conocerte – dijo el novio de Alice.

– Hey, hey, hey – sonrió el otro chico, el de los grandes músculos – ¿Qué más? Soy Emmett.

Entonces, parándose de la mesa, me encerró en un grande abrazo de oso y me dio varias vueltas.

– C–Creo… que me… falta el… aire – solté un poco mareada.

– oh, lo siento. Jaja, eres casi tan pequeña como la duende – exclamó Emmett con una gran sonrisa muy parecida a la de Alice. Ahora creo que sean hermanos.

– Oye, estoy aquí – cantó la susodicha fingiendo estar enojada.

Todos reímos ante eso.

Ellos parecían tan agradables, probablemente eran las personas mas simpáticas con las que había tenido el placer de encontrarme.

– Un momento – dijo entonces Rosalie, mirándome un poco asombrada – ¿No eres acaso Bella la hija de Renée Dwyer y Charlie Swan?

Todos me miraron con un poco de incredulidad la cual se hizo más presente en sus expresiones cuando lo confirme.

– Si, son mis padres – dije un poco aburrida _"Por favor, por favor que esto no cambie para nada la opinión que tienen de mi y como me tratan, por favor, es lo único que te pido" _rogué en ese momento.

– ¿y que haces en esta academia? – inquirió entonces Jasper confundido.

– Bueno, es que desee continuar mis estudios con otros chicos de mi edad, ya estaba muy cansada de tener que escuchar a los profesores privados.

Uich, ellos no se llegaban a imaginar lo horriblemente hastiada que estaba de esos señores. Se la pasaban todo el día alabándome, como si yo fuera una especie de diosa que les iba a conceder sus mayores deseos. No me dejaban hacer nada por mi misma, me mimaban todo el tiempo, ni siquiera me enseñaban mucho, por que supuestamente ellos decían que era mejor no agobiarme con tantas cosas. Eso me parecía algo totalmente insultante, ¿Me estaban tratando de tarada o que?, cuando ellos pensaban que me alagaban en realidad me estaban ofendiendo de la peor manera que puede haber. Y lo peor de todo es que ellos eran unos completos adultos, digo, este trato hasta me lo espero de otros, de los jóvenes, pero, ¿De personas ya hechas y derechas?, por favor, en que mundo es que estamos.

– Oye – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa –, ¡Bienvenida a la academia James J. Becket!

– ¡Siiiii! – gritaron todos a la vez.

Se sentía genial que aunque sea una vez las personas me trataran como una mas de ellos.

Reímos durante el resto del tiempo que nos quedamos en la plazoleta de comidas. Me la había pasado genial con ellos. Era probablemente la mejor noche que había tenido en toda mi vida.

Sin embargo hubo algo que nadie notó en ese momento, y de lo cual yo solo me enteré tiempo después, y era que Edward Cullen me miraba desde el otro extremo de la plazoleta con una dulce sonrisa en su cara y absolutamente absorto en sus pensamientos…

**.**

**.**


	6. ¡Buenos Días de Chicas!

**¡Buenos Días de chicas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Piiii piiii piiii…_

_¡Uhg, maldito despertador! _Pensé dando un mantazo al aire buscando apagar el asqueroso aparato.

Dios, si casi no había dormido nada de nada. Al terminar de comer salimos de la plazoleta y caminamos hasta nuestra habitación, todos nos despedimos en la entrada. Definitivamente había tenido mucha suerte al haberme tocado de compañera de cuarto a Alice, tanta suerte que me preocupó, generalmente en mi vida nada era extremadamente bueno ni malo, y si lo era es después el tiempo lo cobraría, eso me asusto durante unos momentos, sin embargo decidí que era preferible tratar de no pensar en las posibles cosas que me pasarían, solo me preocuparía por el ahora, por vivir con verdaderas ganas el momento presente.

Cuando me despedí de mis nuevos amigos subimos sin ninguna prisa hasta la habitación. Rose nos acompaño, por que resulta que ella estaba en el cuarto de al lado, estaba hasta el momento sola, ya que su futura compañera de cuarto había decidido a último momento cambiarse a otra academia.

Entramos alegres, hablando y riéndonos. Rose se despidió diciendo que tenía que acostarse temprano y de paso también nos aconsejó lo mismo.

Nos alistamos para acostarnos y cuando apagamos las luces Alice decidió sacar su cuestionario. Hablamos de todo y de nada, riéndonos como locas de las anécdotas que contábamos. Prácticamente Alice me privó del sueño hasta la una y media de la mañana.

– Bella – me llamó Alice con voz somnolienta desde su cama. – levantate.

– Mmmmm…

Pasaron como dos minutos hasta que me volvió a hablar.

– Vamos Bella arriba. – dijo todavía con la cara enterrada en su almohada.

– Ya voy mamá. – dije rodando los ojos.

Me levanté de un salto al sentir la almohada de Alice golpear mi cara. La miré con el ceño fruncido, ¡SI YO YA ME IBA A LEVANTAR! Y más encima se estaba riendo.

– No tenías por que atacarme Alice.

– Oye, solo lo hice por tu bien. – dijo ahogando una risita.

_¡Jajaja, si claro!_

Me paré con toda la dignidad posible ignorando la risa ahogada de Alice y me fui directa a mi armario para preparar mi ropa del día.

– Deja – dijo Alice en cerca de mí. Di un pequeño salto al oírla tan cerca, no la había escuchado para nada. – vete a bañar que yo me voy a encargar de arreglar tu ropa de hoy.

– Tranquila, – añadió al ver que vacilaba – no te voy a alistar nada que te haga ver mal. Palabra de Cullen.

Me dio un poco de risa al ver la pequeña manita de Alice levantada de esa forma.

– Bien, gracias Alice. Eres la mejor. – afirmé.

– Sí, ya lo se, ya lo se. – dijo empujando con sus finos brazitos hacía el baño – ahora mueve ese sexy trasero tuyo hasta la ducha pronto, o si no, te enfrentaras a una terrorífica Alice enojada.

Dijo eso con tal seguridad y tan seria que me entro un escalofrío. Pensandolo mejor era preferible mantener a Alice lo más alegre posible.

– Ok, ok, ya me ducho. – repliqué.

Me metí de mala gana a la bañera y deje que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo durante unos minutos. Me apliqué mi shampoo favorito, de fresias, y salí rapidamente a secarme, evitando que me entrara más frío. Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla, pero antes de salir escuché que Alice estaba hablando con alguien más. Creí reconocer la voz, así que salí rapidamente del baño.

– ¡Bella!, ¡buenos días chica linda! – exclamó Rosalie en cuanto me vió aparecer.

Exactamente quien pensaba que era. Rose tenía una voz que no se podía confundir con cualquier otra, al igual que todos los demás. Todos ellos parecían ser seres perfectos. Incluso Edward Cullen, aunque esto solo lo era hasta que habría esa bocaza suya, ahí perdía totalmente el encanto de la primera impresión.

– Hola Rose – la salude amistosamente danldolé un pico en la mejilla.

– Y dime, ¿Alice ya a empezado a escogerte la ropa? – me preguntó, pero lo hizo con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que la susodicha lo alcanzara a escuchar perfectamente.

– ¡Oye! – exclámo entonces Alice finguiendo estar indignada con una mano en su pecho – ,todavía estoy en la habitación.

Rose y yo rompimos a reír a carcajadas por la cara de Alice, y está tampoco duro mucho sin ser contagiada.

Nos reímos un rato más y de nuevo nos tranquilizamos.

– Bueno, – dijo Alice, jadeó un poco al hablar, todavía no se recuperaba del todo. – Bella, aquí esta tu ropa, espero que sea de tu gusto la combinación que he echo, de lo cual estoy completamente segura. Bueno, yo creo que me meteré a baño de una vez.

Entonces de alejó hacia el baño con sus típicos andares de bailarina. Repito, ¿porqué todo tiene que ser tan perfecto en ellos?

Rose se sentó en el borde de mi cama, observando con aire crítico el canjunto que Alice había escojido para mí. Me acerqué despacio para verlo y me quedé totalmente asombrada por la habilidad de Alice, esta chica realmente que tenía madera de diseñadora, definitivamente se la iba a presentar a mi mamá. Seguro que ella la iba a ayudar y saldría adelante con su sueño.

– Vaya – exclamé –, todo esta perfecto. Alice es muy, muy buena en esto.

– Claro que sí – afirmó Rose mirandome –, diseñar a sido siempre el sueño de Alice, toda su vida a estado planeando su futuro como diseñadora de ropa e interiores. Deberías ver las decoraciones que le hizo Alice a su casa, está preciosa, para no hablar de las fiestas que organiza, siempre todo le queda perfecto, en su punto.

Rosalie parecía totalmente orgullosa de su amiga, lo que resultaba obvio habiendose conocido desde que eran unas niñas.

Sentí un poco de envídia hacia el lazo que las unía, al fin y al cabo yo nunca había tenido a alguien tan cercano como lo eran ellas dos.

– ¿Estás bien Bella? – preguntó entonces Rose un poco vacilante al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

Me regañé mentelmente, como siempre yo y mis cuentos melodramáticos. Debería aprender a esconder mejor mis emociones.

– Si claro – mentí –, solo me quedé pensando en unas cosas, nada más.

Le regalé una sonrisa un poco tensa. En ese momento comprendí que Rose sabía que yo le ocultaba algo y que yo lo sabía.

– Bien, – dijo siguiendome el juego de las sonrisas falsas, le agradecí un momton mentalmente que tratara de ignorar el tema y supe que ella quería que le contasé lo que pasaba, pero no me iba a precionar. – arreglate rápido, que si Alice sale y te ve así, te mata.

Siguiendo su cansejo me vestí rapidamente con la ropa que estaba en la cama.

Era un bonito vestido de verano azul con unas pequeñas flores amarillas, unas sandalias de tacón de siete centímetros, azules también, y unas gafas oscuras.

Al terminar de arreglarme me volteé al espejo espejo, pero la mano de Rose me frenó en seco.

– Todavía no te vas a ver señorita – dijo en tono gruñon, pero en juego –, espera a que te maquille.

Entonces empezó la seción de maquillaje.

En medio de esta, salió Alice de la ducha y compuso una sonrisa orgullosa al ver el conjunto ya puesto en mí.

– ¡Hey, Bella! – exclamó – ¿Que te dije que ese vestido quedaría estupendamente en tí?

Alice precticamente chorreaba orgullo y satisfacción por los poros.

– Si, Alice. No debí haber dudado de ti en ningún momento – repuse resignada – , creo que de volver a hacerlo merecería la pena de muerte.

– Jajaja, no te burles de a mucho jovencita, – se defendío imitando la voz de mamá regañona – verás que me vas a agredecer por el simple hecho de haberte vestido así.

Con eso se fue al otro extremo de la habitación hacía su armario.

Las palabras de Alice todavían andaban dando vueltas por mi cabeza cuando Rose terminó de arreglarme. Estaba absolutamente encantada con lo que había hecho, había aplicado un maquillaje completamente natural.

– Entonces, ¿He aprobado? – preguntó Rose al darse cuenta de que estaba evaluando su trabajo.

– Claro que si – le respondí mientras me paraba para abrazarla – , ¡si que sabes hacer esto Rose!, creo que serás maquilladora profesional.

– Mmmm... no sé, esto de maquillar es solo un pasatiempo. No creo que sería muy apropiado darle una mayor importancia a esto.

– Bien Rose, – dijo entonces Alice, la cual ya estaba completamente vestida – entonces utiliza un poco de esa grandiosa habilidad que tienes en mí por favor y, que sea rápido, por que estamos un poco retrasadas.

Rose maquilló a Alice un poco más fuerte, prácticamente no se demoró nada en hacerlo, y salímos un poco apresuradas de la habitación. Debo decir que habíamos empezado el día muy bien. Pero no pude evitar un presentimiento de que algo no muy agradable iba a pasar en este día...

... Sin embargo, no era tiempo de pensar en presentimientos, era hora de afrontar a mi nueva vida, y lo hice con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro...

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
